Mémoire
by rockandlol
Summary: Après une dispute Kensi et Deeks ont un grave accident de voiture et Deeks perd la mémoire. Comment va-t-il faire face à ça ? Et surtout comment Kensi va gérer ça culpabilité ? découvrez le en venant lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back ! Bon je tiens à signaler que cette fic trainait sur mon Pc depuis au moi un an ! et que je l'ai retravailler cette été pour la publier. Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Nef. Mais elle m'a bien aidée en le donnant régulièrement son avis **** thanks Nef ! **

**Donc sans plus attendre voici le 1****er**** chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

><p>Deeks et Kensi rentraient d'un interrogatoire, en sortant du hangar à bateau Marty demanda :<p>

-Kens', je peux conduire ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui conduis et j'ai envie de conduire.

-Non, c'est ma voiture donc je conduis.

-Sérieux ! s'énerva-t-il en montant du côté passager.

Kensi démarra et prit la route pour le NCIS.

-C'est bon calme-toi c'est rien.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, à chaque fois c'est la même chose avec toi. Il faut toujours que tu conduises et le pire de tout que tu ais le dernier mot !

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

-Oh arrête ! Tu es la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse !

-Tu abuse !

-Ah ouais, regarde toute à l'heure tu …

Tout à coup Kensi freina en urgence, mais il était déjà trop tard, la voiture faisait déjà des tonneaux pour finir sa courses dans un réverbère.

Kensi prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle sentait une vive douleur dans son bras droite et sa cheville gauche, et sa tête et…. Deeks ! Elle tourna sa tête douloureuse vers son partenaire. Sa tête ... plein de sang …

Elle entendit au loin des sirènes puis le noir.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement alertés par les témoins de l'accident.

-On a deux personnes dans la voiture grise et une autre dans la noire, précisa un pompier.

Une équipe s'occupa de l'homme dans la voiture noire pendant qu'une autre se chargeait de la voiture de Kensi et Deeks. Ils sortirent rapidement Kensi qu'ils évacuèrent immédiatement. Pour Deeks se fut plus compliqué. Il fallait le désincarcérer de la voiture. Un pompier approcha avec une pince hydraulique pour réussir à atteindre Deeks et enfin pouvoir le sortir de là. Une ambulancière s'installa à la place de Kensi pour vérifier les constantes vitales de son patient.

-Les gars, c'est comment de votre côté ?

-Pas terrible, pas mal de sang sur le haut du crâne.

-J'ai presque fini, avoua le pompier avec la pince hydraulique.

La portière céda enfin et ils purent mettre Deeks sur la civière, direction l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans l'ambulance, on commença à nettoyer le sang sur la figure de Deeks afin de voir d'où venait exactement le saignement.

Devant les urgences, des médecins attendaient déjà leur nouveau patient. Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et l'ambulancière annonça :

-Homme, la trentaine, victime d'un accident de voiture. Elle a tapé juste sur lui. Blessure au crâne, et de ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir bras droit cassé, épaule droite déboitée, cote surement cassée et jambe droite cassée.

-Merci, on s'en occupe, dit le médecin.

Pendant ce temps à l'OPS. Eric et Nell travaillaient sur l'enquête en cours quand une petite alarme les surprit.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Nell.

-Euh, j'en sais rien, avoua Eric perplexe.

Il pianota sur son ordinateur et son visage devint blême :

-Préviens tout de suite Hetty, je n'ai plus de signal sur la voiture de Kensi et Deeks.

-Les téléphones ? demanda Nell tout en appelant la directrice.

-Rien.

Hetty entra en trombe dans la pièce :

-Je veux une explication !

-Vous devriez vous assoir avant de voir ça. On était assis et …

-Monsieur Beale, le coupa sèchement Hetty.

Hetty ne suivit pas le conseil d'Eric et il mit en marche la vidéo qu'il avait trouvé :

-C'est la caméra de circulation, il y a moins de dix minutes.

L'accident avait été filmé et Hetty resta sous le choc.

-On voit les ambulances emmener Kensi et Deeks.

-Où ?

-Au California Medical Center.

-Prévenez madame Felman, ordonna Hetty. Je la rejoins sur place.

Hetty et Julia arrivèrent presque en même temps. Et malheureusement l'attente interminable commença.

-Madame Felman, je suis Henrietta Lange.

-Ma fille m'a parlé de vous, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

-Pas encore.

Elles s'approchèrent de l'accueil :

-Une femme et un homme blond, ont été amenés ici, il y a environ vingt minutes, victime d'un accident de voiture.

-Oui, je suis au courant, je vais demander aux médecins de vous tenir informés. Pour l'instant vous allez devoir patienter ici.

Les deux femmes s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, stressées et sous le choc.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Votre agent n'a pas réussi à m'expliquer.

-Ils ont eu un accident, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi, mais il semblerait que mademoiselle Blye n'a pas respectée la priorité à droite et une voiture arrivant un peu trop vite est entrée en collision avec celle de votre fille.

-Elle conduisait ?

-En général c'est toujours elle qui conduit.

Julia essaya de retenir ses larmes, sans succès.

Après deux heures d'attente, un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente :

-La famille de Kensi Blye ?

Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un coup.

-Je suis sa mère, dit Julia.

Alors il regarda Hetty :

-Ce sont mes agents, et je suis la personne à prévenir en cas de problème.

Il ne discuta pas :

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit bureau.

-Comment va ma fille ? demanda Julia qui ne tenait plus.

-Plutôt bien. Elle a l'épaule gauche démise, le bras droit cassé a été plâtré et pareil pour sa cheville gauche. Le plus important reste la commotion cérébrale, mais nous la surveillons. Elle restera surement inconsciente pendant au moins 48 heures.

-Elle ne va pas avoir de séquelle ? voulu savoir Julia.

-Nous en serons plus quand elle se réveillera, mais je suis plutôt confiant, sourit-il pour rassurer Julia.

Ce qui fonctionna.

-Et monsieur Deeks ? demanda Hetty.

-Le jeune homme avec une blessure à la tête ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai croisé, mais je ne m'occupe pas de lui. Si vous voulez je vais vous conduire auprès de mademoiselle Blye et je vais me renseigner pour lui.

-Merci, soufflèrent les deux femmes.

Le médecin les fit entrer dans la chambre de Kensi. Elle était allongée, inconsciente. Sa cheville plâtrée avait été surélevée et son bras droit était plâtré. Julia s'approcha de sa fille et remarqua un pansement sur le front. Elle avait un bleu sur le milieu du front à cause de l'airbag et plusieurs coupures, dont une qui avait mérité quelques points, à cause de la vitre de sa portière qui s'était brisée. Julia caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille là où elle n'était pas blessée et se remit à pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ou lala ! trop de fichier avec le même nom, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver la bonne version ! mais nous y voilà chapitre 2 ! **

**En tout cas merci de vos reviews, ça me fais super plaisir **** donc n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser d'autre ! comme d'hab merci à Nef pour son avis et bonne lecture.**

**Oh et je ne m'y connais pas trop en médecine alors (surtout toi Karine) désolée si c'est pas correct ou même logique**

* * *

><p>Le médecin revint dans la chambre de Kensi presque une heure après les avoir laisser.<p>

-Je viens de voir le médecin qui s'occupe de monsieur Deeks. Il finit de l'opérer. Si vous voulez, on peut l'installer ici.

-Kensi sera contente de le voir quand elle se réveillera, avoua Julia.

-Comment va-t-il docteur ? demanda Hetty impatiente.

-Et bien comme la voiture a tapé du côté passagers, c'est lui qui a été le plus gravement touché.

-Docteur, dit Hetty qui ne tenait plus.

Il soupira :

-Et bien tout son côté droit a été touché. Ils ont opérés et plâtrés sa jambe et son bras droit. Ses côtes cassées ont été immobilisés. Mais sa tête.

Il observa les deux femmes et continua :

-Sa boite crânienne a été enfoncé donc le cerveau est un peu comprimé, le médecin a dû le trépaner pour soulager le cerveau. Il sera surveillé toutes les heures. Il a été mis dans le coma.

-Il y aura des conséquences pour lui ?

-Nous ne le serons que quand il sera réveillé.

Le médecin les laissa et croisa Sam, Callen, Eric et Nell :

-Hetty ? interrogea Nell.

-On devait savoir, expliqua Sam.

-Nous savons juste pour l'accident, on a vu la vidéo, continua G.

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda Nell.

-Kensi a la cheville gauche cassée et aussi le bras droit. Et une commotion cérébrale, annonça Julia.

-Et Deeks ? voulu savoir Eric.

-Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Hetty. Ils finissent de l'opérer et doivent l'amener ici. Son crane a été endommagé pendant l'accident.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Eric.

Elle lui expliqua mot pour mot ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Et juste après Deeks entra. Il était branché à un respirateur ainsi qu'à un moniteur cardiaque. Une partie de ces cheveux avaient été rasés et un énorme bandage entourait toute sa tête.

Le silence se fit, les infirmiers l'installèrent puis sortirent. Hetty s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur la main froide de Deeks.

-Il faut vous réveiller en bonne santé, dit Hetty.

Nell détourna le regard et s'approcha du lit de Kensi :

-Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

-Dans environ 48 heures, expliqua Julia. J'ai hâte qu'elle se réveil, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de complication.

Nell se força à lui sourire pour la rassurer.

Après presque une heure de silence total, les visiteurs partirent un à un. A la fin de la journée il ne restait plus que Julia qui était auprès de sa fille. Elle lança un regard triste vers Deeks, personne n'était resté et personne de nouveau ne viendrait. Mais Julia dû partir à la fin des heures de visite. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front, là où il n'y avait pas de marque, et lui promis de revenir le lendemain matin.

Et le lendemain matin elle était là. Mais Julia désespérait, il ne se passait rien. Sa fille ne bougea pas, pas le moindre petit signe annonciateur de son réveil. Evidemment elle avait mal dormit cette nuit-là, et dormirait mal encore la nuit prochaine. Alors elle commença à se lever et décida d'aller chercher un bon café. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte, elle entendit un petit gémissement qui la fit se figer sur place.

-Kensi ?

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, alors Julia s'approcha de sa fille et attrapa le bouton d'appel puis attendit avant d'appuyer.

-Ma chérie ?

Les yeux de Kensi papillonnèrent, impossible pour elle de les maintenir ouverts.

-Allez, ouvre les yeux !

-Ma…man.

-Oui, je suis là.

Julia prit la main de sa fille.

-Tu es à l'hôpital.

-Mal !

-Je sais ma belle.

Une infirmière frappa à la porte et entra, elle venait vérifier les constantes de Deeks toutes les heures depuis son arrivée. Alors Julia en profita :

-Ma fille se réveille.

L'infirmière sourit et s'approcha. Après quelques observations elle en conclu :

-Et bien elle est sur la bonne voie. Avez-vous mal ? demanda-t-elle à Kensi.

-Oui. Répondit faiblement Kensi.

-Bon, je vais augmenter un peu la morphine, ça ira mieux quand vous vous réveillerez.

Kensi sentit immédiatement l'effet de la morphine dans ses veines et se rendormie.

-Elle ne se réveillera pas avant trois - quatre heures, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux être là à son réveille.

-Sûre et certaine.

-Merci, sourit timidement Julia.

Après un dernier regard à sa fille, elle rentra se reposer.

Trois heures plus tard, la revoilà au chevet de Kensi, qui comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, n'était pas encore réveillée. Mais ça n'allait plus tarder. Kensi commençait à bouger.

-Kensi ?

-Maman ?

-Comment tu te sens ma chérie ?

Toujours les yeux fermés, Kensi réfléchit.

-Deeks ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle voulut se redresser et arrêta son geste quand elle senti une vive douleur dans son bras. Elle regarda son bras plâtré.

-Il est cassé, expliqua Julia et ta cheville aussi. Tu as eu de la chance.

-Deeks ? répéta Kensi angoissée.

-A côté de toi.

-Il va bien ?

-Les médecins ont préféré le mettre dans le coma.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kensi d'une voix pâteuse

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop.

-Maman !

-Sa boite crânienne a été enfoncée dans l'accident.

-L'accident…

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Vaguement

Kensi resta silencieuse un moment puis une larme roula sur sa joue :

-C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Je conduisais ! Et je me souviens qu'on se disputait ! Je …

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

-Il y a quelqu'un à prévenir pour lui ? demanda Julia.

-Quoi ?

-Personne ne vient le voir. Il n'a pas de famille ?

-Je … je ne sais pas trop, avoua Kensi.

Les yeux de Kensi devinrent lourds et elle se laissa emporter dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, chapitre 3 ! Pauvre Kensi, il faudrait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir !enfin à vous de juger ! bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Kensi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de revivre l'accident. Elle tourna la tête vers Deeks. Elle entendait les bruits réguliers du respirateur et du moniteur cardiaque.<p>

-Tu as intérêt de te réveiller, menaça-t-elle.

Mais Deeks ne bougea pas. Evidemment il est dans le coma, se dit-elle. Kensi se perdit dans ses pensées et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau sa mère était là.

-Bonjour ma chérie, lui sourit-elle.

-Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est un coma maitrisé.

-Mais s'il ne se réveillait pas quand même ?

-Ne pense pas à ça Kensi, il va se réveiller.

-Il ne me pardonnera jamais pour l'accident.

-Kensi ça suffit !

Elle fixa sa mère et lui fit la moue.

-Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais ça ne sert à rien de penser comme ça. Les médecins veulent le garder le plus longtemps possible dans le coma pour qu'il souffre moins.

Mais Kensi ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

Julia sortit faire un tour pendant que sa fille dormait de nouveau. Elle en profita pour parler avec l'infirmière croisée la veille. :

-Bonjour, je suis la maman de Kensi Blye.

-Oui, je me souviens de vous, lui sourit-elle.

-Dites-moi, il est possible que ma fille parle à quelqu'un ? Elle se sent coupable pour l'accident.

-Oui évidemment, je vais demander à notre psychologue de venir la voir.

-Merci.

Le psychologue vint voir Kensi en fin de journée et demanda à Julia de les laisser seul.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur en psychologie Edward Cumfrai.

-Bonjour.

-Vous voulez qu'on discute un peu ?

-Non.

-Votre mère m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler.

-C'est ce que me disent pas mal de mes patients !

Mais Kensi ne réagit pas, elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers Deeks.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?

-Oui.

-C'est normal. Vous tenez à lui ?

-Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui.

-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ?

-Non.

Kensi ne le regardait toujours pas, mais le docteur Cumfrai s'en fichait. Tant que Kensi répondait à ses questions.

-Vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui est arrivé ?

-Evidemment ! répondit-elle en fixant son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je n'ai pas respecté une priorité et du coup une voiture est arrivée sur la droite et …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

-Vous avez manqué de vigilance ?

-Je n'ai même pas vu venir cette voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-On se disputait.

-A quel sujet ?

Kensi baissa la tête puis se tourna vers Deeks :

-Il a raison, je suis égoïste. C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je l'avais laissé conduire. La personne dans l'autre voiture, vous savez comment elle va ?

-Non, mais je peux me renseigner si vous voulez.

-Oui, j'aimerai savoir.

-Lui avez-vous parlé ? demanda-t-il en regardant vers le lit d'en face.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Et bien ça peut l'aider.

-Parce qu'il peut entendre ?

-Oui, les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Et au vu de votre culpabilité ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

-Je vais y penser.

-Voulez-vous qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

-Non.

-Alors reposez-vous.

Le psychologue lui sourit et la laissa seule face à ses pensées.

Après son repas, elle s'endormit pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard avec un autre cauchemar. Elle s'assit et fixa Deeks ce qui lui fit repenser à sa conversation de tout à l'heure. De toute façon pourquoi ne pas essayer, si ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Kensi réussi, avec quelques difficultés, à se mettre dans le fauteuil roulant puis roula jusqu'au lit de Deeks. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et attrapa la main froide de Deeks :

-Je suis désolée, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si je t'avais laissé conduire, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tu as raison, je suis égoïste ! Je te promets d'arranger ça ! Mais pour ça il faut que tu ouvres les yeux…

Puis les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse :

-Je veux que tu reviennes. Tu dois revenir, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Deeks ! Je sais que tu vas te réveiller, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Je…Je ne veux pas… Enfin, je…Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre comme ça. Tu es mon Deeks, enfin il faut que t'es cheveux repoussent mais, reviens s'il te plait.

Sa voix se brisa, Kensi pleurait, à ce moment-là elle aurait voulu qu'il la serre fort dans ses bras, mais il était encore dans le coma.

Elle se fit réveiller par un infirmier qui passait dans les chambres. Elle s'était endormie sur son fauteuil roulant. Sa tête posée sur le matelas de Deeks et elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Oui, je crois.

Il l'aida à remonter dans son lit où Kensi pu finir sa nuit. Et cette fin de nuit fut plutôt tranquille. Son monologue lui avait fait du bien. Pourquoi les psys avaient toujours raison ?

Sa mère passa la voir et remarqua un petit sourire sur le visage de sa fille :

-Tu te sens mieux on dirait ?

-Oui, j'ai parlé à Deeks. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me pardonne.

-Tu lui demanderas à son réveil.

-Mais s'il ne me pardonne vraiment pas ?

-Il est en vie Kensi, il te pardonnera. Et de toute façon, il aura surement besoin d'aide après. Donc tu te feras pardonner comme ça !


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà la suite ! bonne lecture **** merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et aussi aux guest OceOlsen et Densi421 (apporte nous un peu de soleil et de chaleur de la Réunion !) à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Enfin bref je vous laisse avec le réveil de la belle au bois dormant comme l'appel Karine )**

* * *

><p>Quatre jours venaient de passer et Kensi était toujours à l'hôpital. Elle eut la visite du kiné qui lui annonça un long programme de rééducation pour son bras et sa cheville. Le début des réjouissances était prévu dans trois semaines pour son bras et sa cheville cassés, mais pour son épaule démise, il voulait commencer au plus vite.<p>

Le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle voulait être sûr qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité. C'est alors que sa mère se proposa de l'emmener chez elle. Kensi put donc sortir de l'hôpital.

Mais elle trouvait déjà le temps long. Elle était obligée de se faire assister pour la moindre petite chose et elle détestait ça.

Kensi commença les séances de kiné pour son épaule démise. Elle en avait pour un moment et pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras et sa cheville. Au moins avec ses séances quotidiennes, elle pouvait aller voir Deeks quand elle voulait.

Après une longue séance de kiné, Kensi vint rendre visite à Deeks.

-J'en ai marre de dépendre de ma mère ! Ça craint, j'ai l'impression d'avoir huit ans ! Enfin tu connaîtras ça !

Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Au même moment deux infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

-On doit l'emmener, mais ce ne sera pas long.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Des examens.

Kensi attendit donc avec impatience le retour de son ami. Il revint presque une heure plus tard, mais cette attente en valait le coup. Elle regardait les infirmiers.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien. L'hématome cérébral à bien diminué.

-Vous allez le réveiller ?

-Oui, le médecin va passer le voir demain. Mais il doit voir Hetty Lange.

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Les formalités.

-Je la préviens. On sera là demain.

Le lendemain matin, Kensi et Hetty étaient au chevet de Deeks. Le médecin arriva rapidement :

-Et bien il est temps de le réveiller, sourit-il.

-Ça va être long ?

-Tout dépend de lui. Mais en général une personne dans le coma depuis une semaine peut mettre un peu de temps à se réveiller.

-Vraiment ?

-Je voulais vous voir à son sujet. Après son réveil nous ferons des tests pour voir comment répond son cerveau aux différents stimuli, et en fonction de ça nous le garderons en observations quelques temps. Quand il sera prêt pour rentrer je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Il faudra encore le surveiller.

-Il peut venir avec moi, enfin chez ma mère, elle s'occupe déjà de moi et je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Et bien voilà la solution, conclu Hetty.

-Très bien. Prévenez-moi quand il commencera à se réveiller.

Kensi souriait déjà. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses beaux yeux bleus. Elles attendirent jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite et toujours aucun signe de son réveil. Kensi eut du mal à le laisser mais le médecin lui assura qu'il ne se réveillerai pas cette nuit.

C'est seulement en milieu d'après-midi que les premiers signes apparurent. Ses doigts commençaient à bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard il commença à tousser. Kensi appuya sur le bouton d'appel et le médecin suivit d'une infirmière arrivèrent dans la chambre. Entendant tousser leur patient, ils surent quoi faire.

-Aidez-moi à lui retirer le respirateur, dit le médecin

Une fois retiré on entendit Deeks chercher sa respiration puis il respirait de nouveau tout seul.

-Vous nous avez appelés juste à temps. Il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre connaissance.

Le médecin resta donc avec elles. Puis après dix minutes de longue attente, Deeks eu un sursaut dans le bras. Il essaya de le bouger mais sans succès. Après une seconde tentative il réussit à lever son bras gauche et essaya de toucher sa tête, mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

-Deeks ? appela Kensi.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Il fallut encore attendre une heure avant que ses yeux papillonnent. Il n'arrivait pas à les laisser ouvert.

-Encore un petit effort jeune homme, dit le médecin.

Après quelques instants, Deeks se concentra et réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il était complètement perdu.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, lui expliqua le médecin. Vous vous souvenez de l'accident ?

-Non, réussi à articuler Deeks.

Il fronça les sourcils et le médecin attrapa un peu d'eau pour le faire boire.

-Savez-vous comment vous vous appeler ?

-Marty … Deeks.

-Bon, très bien.

-Savez-vous qui sont ces personnes ?

Deeks regarda les deux femmes. Ces yeux papillonnèrent toujours, mais il continua de se concentrer.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? redemanda le médecin pour être sûr.

Il remua doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non.

-Deeks tu m'as déjà fait le coup ! Arrête tes bêtises !

Il fixa Kensi, toujours aussi perdu.

-Il ne plaisante pas, dit le médecin. Je vais le laisser se reposer et on verra demain si autre chose lui est revenu. Je veux bien que l'une vous soit présente, ça va m'aider pour lui poser des questions.

-Je serais là, avoua Kensi. J'ai ma séance de kiné en fin de matinée. Je peux être là avant si vous voulez.

-Très bien. Rendez-vous à huit heures ici alors. Pour l'instant laisser le se reposer, il en a besoin.

Tout le monde sorti de la chambre laissant Deeks se rendormir. Kensi regarda Hetty :

-Vous croyez qu'il a vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

-Et bien au vu des premières questions, oui. Mais elle peut revenir.

-Il ne se souvenait même pas de moi !

-Laissez-lui du temps.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous au chevet de Deeks. Il était déjà réveillé.

-Bonjour jeune homme, sourit le médecin.

Deeks lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Salut Deeks, dit Kensi joyeusement.

-Hey, répondit-il timidement.

-Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ?

Il fit une moue gênée :

-Non désolé.

-Alors, commença le médecin. Il est clair que vous avez une amnésie du au traumatisme de l'accident, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Votre mémoire peut revenir, mais ça peut prendre du temps.

-Peut ? répéta Deeks.

-Oui, vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé alors je suis plutôt confiant. Par contre vous pouvez être sujet à de petite perte de mémoire. On va vous dire quelque chose et quelques temps plus tard vous ne vous en souviendrai plus. Mais avec un peu de travail ça s'améliorera.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien chaque jour il faudra entrainer votre mémoire. Et surtout essayer de vous rappeler ce que vous avez oublié.

Deeks baissa les yeux.

-Alors on va vous posez des questions pour voir combien de temps de votre vie vous avez oubliez.

Deeks fronça les sourcils, il avait mal.

-Ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis le médecin.

Il regarda Hetty et Kensi :

-Tu te souviens de ta période d'avocat ?

-Oui.

-Et après ? demanda Hetty.

-Je suis entré à l'école de Police, dit-il grimaçant de douleur.

-Dans quel service avez-vous travaillé dernièrement ?

-Avec Bates. Des missions sous couverture.

-Bon c'est plutôt récent ça, avoua Kensi. Mais tu ne te souviens plus de ta première mission pour le NCIS ?

-Non.

Il fixa Kensi et essayait de se souvenir, puis soupira.

-Ça fait plus de quatre ans que tu es avec nous.

-Vraiment ?

-Donc ça fait au moins quatre ans, dit le médecin.

Hetty ouvrit un dossier et continua les questions. Elle se basa sur ses différentes missions pour la police et estima encore un peu plus sa perte de mémoire. Le médecin regarda Hetty et prit la parole :

-Donc vous avez oublié presque six ans de vos souvenirs.

-Ils vont revenir ? demanda Deeks inquiet.

-Et bien il va falloir travailler ça, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne reviendrait pas. Vous souvenez-vous de la personne qui est venue vous voir hier soir ?

-Oui s'était une femme, euh, elle était blonde. Elle s'appelle Linda, sourit-il.

-Super ! Donc vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de problème de mémoire immédiate.

Elle détourna son regard de Deeks pour voir Kensi et Hetty :

-Il va falloir faire attention quand même. S'il oublie des choses ou s'il cherche ses mots.

-D'accord, dit Kensi. Et pour ses souvenirs, comment on les fait revenir ?

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Et si vraiment rien ne revient naturellement, il faudra stimuler sa mémoire. Petit peu par petit peu.

-Mais je peux rentrer chez moi? demanda Deeks.

-Oui, enfin pas chez vous ! Nous en avons parlé avec votre amie. Vous irez vivre chez sa mère avec elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Deeks.

-Mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Ce n'est pas discutable ! Vous devez être surveillé.

-Je ne les connais même pas, essaya-t-il d'argumenter.

-Si, vous les connaissez, vous avez simplement oublié.

-Vous serez avec la personne qui vous connaît le plus, précisa Hetty.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Pas vraiment, précisa le médecin. De toute façon ça ne se fera pas avant au moins une semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou c'est encore moi ! et voilà la suite ) ok ne me détestez pas à la fin ! en tout cas merci de me lire et de vos review, bonne lecture, je vous laisse découvrir les 1****er**** jour de Deeks dans le monde réel !**

* * *

><p>La semaine s'écoula vite pour Deeks. Il avait mal partout et avait été placé sous morphine, alors il passait le plus grand de ses journées à dormir. Deeks du rester une semaine de plus à l'hôpital.<p>

Quand le médecin l'autorisa à rentrer, Hetty se chargea de le ramener chez Julia. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot de tout le trajet. Mais quoi d'étonnant à ça. Julia les accueilli chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Marty, sourit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-il poliment.

-Ça te change sans tes cheveux !

-Faut que j'arrange ça !

-Ça va m'être du temps à repousser, sourit Kensi.

-Mmh.

-Allez viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit Julia.

Elle le conduit dans un petit couloir et lui désigna une porte :

-C'est la chambre de Kensi, si tu as besoin. Moi je suis à l'étage. Là il y a la salle de bain et voici ta chambre.

Elle le fit entrer.

-Merci.

Deeks s'installa. Il espérait ne pas rester trop longtemps. Il revint dans la salle où Kensi et sa mère se servaient à boire. Sa jambe avait bien guérit et il pouvait marcher un peu.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Kensi.

-Non, c'est bon. Dis-moi pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital ? Le médecin a parlé d'un accident ?

Kensi prit une grande inspiration et Julia s'éclipsa.

-D'abord je tiens à m'excuser.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? l'interrompit-il.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui conduisais et on se disputait.

-Ça nous arrive souvent ?

-Non jamais ! On se taquine, mais là… Et en plus tu avais totalement raison sur moi. Je suis égoïste, et ça ne serait pas arrivé si je t'avais laissé conduire.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Deeks.

-C'est normal. On fait équipe tous les deux depuis un moment déjà et à chaque fois c'est moi qui conduis. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais conduire et j'ai dit non. Du coup on a commencé à se disputer et je n'ai pas fait attention à la priorité à droite et … voilà où on en est.

Kensi baissa les yeux. Mais Deeks posa doucement sa main en dessous de son menton afin qu'elle le regarde :

-On était deux à se disputer, alors j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité.

-Mais je conduisais s'était à moi de faire attention.

-Et si on continuait cette conversation quand je me souviendrais de ce qui s'est passé ?

-D'accord.

-Super. Je suis crevé je vais me coucher.

Il bailla et alla s'allonger.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent dure pour Deeks. Il dormait beaucoup et mangeait peu. Les moments où il était debout il s'entrainait avec Kensi. Et le travail qu'il faisait sur sa mémoire ne donnait rien. Dans ces moment-là, il se décourageait. Il était grincheux et s'énervait vite pour un oui ou pour un non. Il avait souvent des crises à cause de son traumatisme crânien. Dans ces moment-là il fallait juste le laisser seul dans le noir et laisser les médicaments faire effet.

La seule chose positive était qu'on lui avait enlevé son plâtre et que ses côtes ne lui faisaient presque plus mal. Kensi eu aussi droit à la libération de son bras et de sa cheville. Maintenant il fallait commencer la rééducation.

Toute l'équipe était venue le voir pour essayer de lui rappeler des souvenirs, mais rien ne venait. Deeks perdait de plus en plus patiente et s'énervait très vite. Aucun petit flash ne lui était revenu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Maintenant qu'il dormait à peu près normalement, Il s'entrainait beaucoup plus qu'autorisé, mais si quelqu'un lui faisait une réflexion il s'énervait. Hetty, qui lui rendait visite, vint donc s'occuper de l'affaire :

-Je ne vous reconnais pas.

-C'est peut-être le nouveau moi.

-Oh, je ne crois pas. Laissez-vous du temps monsieur Deeks. Vous avez subit un gros choc.

Le jeune homme soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Votre mémoire va revenir. Patiente.

-Mouais. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ça ne revient pas ?

-Laissez-vous du temps. Et quand vous serez de nouveau apte au service, vous reviendrez travailler avec nous.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de Marty. Le premier depuis longtemps.

La semaine suivante Kensi et Deeks purent revenir au NCIS, pour du travail de bureau et de l'entrainement. Marty, toujours aussi colérique, frappait depuis deux heures le sac de sable quand Kensi vint le voir :

-Tu devrais faire une pause.

-Pourquoi ? Faut que ça revienne.

-Et tu crois que c'est en t'énervant contre un sac que ça va revenir ?

-Laisse-moi Kens'.

-Kens' ? sourit la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?

-Tu… Tu m'as appelé Kens' sans réfléchir ! C'est le surnom que vous m'avez donné !

Deeks s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Mais rien d'autre ne me reviens.

-Sois patient !

-J'en ai marre d'être patient ! dit-il en recommençant à frapper le sac.

-Deeks !

Mais il continua. Kensi attrapa ses poignets et le força à s'éloigner du sac, mais dans sa tentative, sa cheville encore fragile flancha. Deeks réussit à amortir la chute. Kensi atterrit donc sur les fesses. Elle lui fit un sourire, le remerciant de l'avoir rattrapée. Marty s'assit près d'elle pour continuer leur conversation :

-Ça fait plus 1 mois … Et si ça ne revenait pas ?

-Et pourquoi ça ne reviendrait pas ?

Deeks resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Kensi lui sourit :

-Tu devrais aller voir Nate, et puis certaines choses commencent à revenir.

-Nate ?

-Notre psy.

-Parce qu'il va m'aider ?

-Essaie !

Il soupira, se leva et tendit sa main vers Kensi pour la lever. Puis elle l'emmena voir Nate.

-Tu en as mis du temps à venir me voir !

Deeks fit un demi-sourire et s'assit en face de Nate, sans pour autant le regarder.

-Et si je changeais ?

-Tu as peur de ça ?

-Ouais, parce qu'apparemment c'est pour ce que j'étais que Kensi m'aime bien.

-Tu te souviens de ça ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est surtout la manière dont elle se comporte avec moi. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle s'en veut de ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Un peu de ça et beaucoup plus de l'autre. Kensi tient à toi.

Deeks sourit pensif :

-Je ne me souviens même pas de ça.

-Prends le temps d'en parler avec elle. Même si ta mémoire ne revient pas, ce que tu es ne changera pas.

Deeks sortit sans plus un mot.

Kensi le laissa tranquille jusqu'au moment du diner. Elle le chercha et sa mère lui fit signe d'aller lui parler. La jeune femme alla donc s'assoir au bord de la piscine à côté de Deeks. Il la regarda s'installer :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

-M'aider.

-Pourquoi je tiens à être là pour toi ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je te considère comme la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je te fais confiance et c'est quelque chose de très dur pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Voilà pourquoi je veux être là pour toi.

-Et pas à cause de l'accident ?

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit je ne m'en souviens pas et je ne veux pas en discuter tant que je ne m'en souviendrais pas.

Mais Kensi ne prit pas en compte sa remarque :

-C'est vrai on se disputait. Tu me reprochais d'être égoïste. Et tu avais raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant toi. Et je n'ai pas fait attention et, tout est de ma faute, excuse-moi.

-Si on se disputait, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose.

Kensi sourit, mais elle n'était pas en paix pour autant avec ça.

-Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Deeks lui sourit en retour et ils allèrent rejoindre Julia pour manger. Le soir il se coucha. Encore un jour de plus avec tous ces trous de mémoire.

Mais cette nuit-là se fut différents. Il eut une nuit agité. Puis il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà (et oui encore) avec un chapitre un peu plus calme (enfin ça dépend pour qui !) bon alors qu'est-ce que c'était le cauchemar de Deeks ? je vous laisse le découvrir ! bonne lecture**

**et évidemment merci à Nef pour son soutien et son avis grandement utilisé lors de cette fic ;)**

* * *

><p>Il essaya de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, et quel cauchemar ! Il était dans une voiture avec Kensi et ils ont eu un accident. Un accident !<p>

-Kensi !appela-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bon de son lit et entra brusquement dans la chambre de Kensi. Elle se réveilla d'un coup, manquant même de le frapper.

-Deeks ? dit-elle confuse.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, sourit-il.

-Et ça te fais plaisir ?

-Oui ! C'était l'accident, je suis sûr que c'était ça !

-Vraiment ? se réjouissait Kensi.

-On était en train de se disputer et d'un coup la voiture est percutée et je me suis réveillé.

-Tu t'en souviens, sourit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, trop heureuse qu'il commence à se souvenir.

-Tu vois ! On te l'avait dit !

-Ouais. Il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens mettre réveillée et sentir que j'avais mal partout et après je t'ai vu toi avec plein de sang à la tête. J'ai entendu les sirènes des secours et c'est tout.

-C'est une voiture qui nous a percuté, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et le conducteur ?

-Il a eu les deux jambes cassées.

-Au moins il n'est pas mort à cause de nous.

Julia, réveillée par le bruit venait de descendre :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut !

-Désolés, répondirent en même temps Kensi et Deeks.

-Il s'est souvenu de l'accident !

Elle leur sourit et les laissa tranquille.

-Alors tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, sourit-il.

Elle bailla.

-Bonne nuit Kens'.

Et il retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, Deeks avait décidé d'accélérer le retour de sa mémoire en lisant le plus de rapport possible. Certaines choses qu'il lisait lui paraissaient familières. Petit à petit, des fragments de sa mémoire revenait.

Sur le chemin du retour Kensi décida de l'emmener à la plage. C'était la première fois qu'il y revenait depuis l'accident. Tous deux marchèrent au bord de l'eau, Kensi lui évoquait certains de ses souvenirs avec ses parents à la plage. Deeks l'écoutait, comme il le faisait toujours. Puis il l'a coupa :

-Ton père n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit-elle tristement.

-Tu faisais pleins de trucs avec lui.

-Oui, sourit Kensi, continu.

-Euh, c'est à peu près tout en faites !

-Fais un effort, tu sais d'autre chose sur lui.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense à un canard ?

-Quoi ?

-En parlant de ton père, y a ça qui me vient.

-T'es nul ! répliqua d'un coup Kensi qui venait de comprendre.

Puis elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule comme à son habitude.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois que tu dis des trucs stupides.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est le canard c'est ça ?

-Oui, mon père s'appelait Donald.

Deeks essaya de retenir un fou-rire, malheureusement pour lui, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Alors Kensi le poussa dans l'espoir de le faire tomber à l'eau. Il vacilla, mais ne tomba pas à l'eau. Kensi fut quand même contente du résultat, son pantalon était déjà bien mouillé. Sentant ce qui allait suivre, elle s'éloigna de lui, mais Deeks la rattrapa et la souleva. Kensi serra ses jambes forts autour de lui, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau. Marty s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'océan, à tel point que l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Mouillé, pour mouillé …

-Ne fais pas ça, le supplia Kensi depuis le début.

-Je me venge !

Kensi s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la taille et au coup de son ami.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

-Non !

-Essaie maintenant que je suis accrochée à toi !

Deeks essaya de la décoller de lui, mais sans succès. Il sourit au doux souvenir qu'il venait de retrouver. Alors il commença à chatouiller Kensi qui se mit à gesticuler et à diminuer son étreinte. Marty profita de la situation pour la faire tomber dans l'eau. Kensi atterrit sur les fesses, complètement trempée.

-Je te déteste !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Allez princesse, dit-il naturellement en lui tendant la main.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, heureuse que des souvenirs comme ça lui reviennent en mémoire.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient des plus frustrants pour Deeks, rien de nouveau ne lui était revenu et ça l'énervait. Kensi et Deeks pouvaient revenir sur le terrain. Et ils étaient au briefing d'Eric et Nell.

-On a besoin de Jason et Mélissa, commença Eric.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kensi.

-Ce couple de tueur à gage a rendez-vous dans un restaurant des plus romantiques de L.A pour avoir leurs informations sur leur cible.

-Oh, sourit Kensi.

-Sam et G vous couvriront, finit Eric.

-On y va Jason, dit Kensi en attrapant la main de son partenaire.

-Qui ?

-Mais oui, souviens-toi, répondit Eric.

Comme ce n'était visiblement pas son jour Deeks s'énerva contre son ami :

-Je ne me souviens pas ok ! Alors arrête de me prendre la tête en me demandant de me souvenir !

Il fixa méchamment Eric et sortit de la pièce.

-Euh… bégaya Eric.

-Laisse tomber, tu sais comment il est, dit Kensi. Je le rejoins.

Deeks était déjà en train de se préparer.

-Alors, on est des jeunes mariés, et je suis ta femme Mélissa.

Deeks lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose avec notre première mission.

-Peut-être j'en sais rien, dit-il énervé.

-Hey, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

-Désolé, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise souviens-toi alors que je ne me souviens pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai récupéré un quart de mes souvenirs !

-Sois patient, répondit Kensi avec douceur.

-Ça aussi j'en ai marre.

Kensi soupira.

-Faudra te faire à ça.

-Non, je ne crois pas, parce que ce n'est pas toi.

-On verra.

Hetty arriva et se racla la gorge :

-Etes-vous prêts.

Ils l'a regardèrent et partir en direction du restaurant. Sur place, grâce aux capacités de Kensi à lire sur les lèvres, ils réussirent à savoir le nom des cibles et le lieu de l'attaque. Le couple se leva en compagnie des deux commanditaires.

-Suivez-les, mais restez discrets, ordonna Hetty. Je veux les tueurs. Monsieur Hanna, Monsieur Callen, occupez-vous des commanditaires.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, le couple de tueur à gage tourna dans une petite rue, suivit de près par Kensi et Deeks main dans la main. Mais quand ils tournèrent à leur tour, le couple s'était arrêté et les fixa. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour agir. Alors Kensi ne réfléchit pas, elle plaqua Deeks contre le mur et l'embrassa. Entre deux baisers, Deeks la regarda confus.

-ils nous regardent, expliqua Kensi.

Et le couple de tueur repartit en direction de leur voiture.

-Vite, dit Kensi en se décollant de Deeks.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps.

-Agents fédéraux, ne bougez plus, ordonna Kensi.

Les tueurs se mirent à couvert et commencèrent à tirer.

-Sam, G, où en êtes-vous, ça chauffe pour nous !

-Pas encore, murmura Sam dans son oreillette.

Kensi et Deeks répliquèrent, mais personne n'arrivaient à atteindre leurs cibles. Après cinq longues minutes de tirs infructueux, G les prévint de leur arrivée.

-Agents fédéraux ! cria-t-il juste derrière eux.

Le couple n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre. Sam et G emmenèrent leurs prisonniers à bord de la voiture de Kensi. Celle-ci se tourna vers son coéquipier qui ne bougeait pas.

-Tu viens ?

-Euh ouais… dit-il pensif.

-Ça va ?

Il la fixa sans rien dire, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, et Kensi remarqua son malaise.

-Deeks, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh …

-Deeks !

-Tu sais toute à l'heure.

-Oui ?

-Et bin … euh … quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure …

Il s'arrêta, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part.

-Continu.

-Tu… Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Kensi le regarda avec un large sourire.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Je…Je ne me souviens que de ça

-Fais un effort, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Il ferma les yeux et prit un moment pour réfléchir

-Tu peux recommencer, ça m'aiderais !

-Deeks !

-Ok, euh, c'était pour une mission ?

Elle acquiesça.

-De quoi d'autre tu te souviens ?

-D'une grande maison et de coups de feu.

-Tu vois il suffit d'être patient !

-Ouais enfin y a que ça qui me revient.

-Patiente, répétât-elle.

Il soupira et ils rentrèrent tous au NICS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernier chapitre, et oui, on va explorer la mauvaise humeur de Deeks **** et vous allez encore me détester à la fin ! **

**En tout cas merci de me lire toutes les semaines et bonne lecture. et toujours un grand merci à Nef qui m'a pas mal aidé sur cette fic (son avis est tjrs précieux !) **

* * *

><p>Deeks vivait toujours chez Julia, il se sentait bien. Mais il pensait sérieusement à rentrer chez lui. Son réveil sonna et le sortie d'un sommeil profond. Il grogna après le réveil, et tapa dessus pour l'éteindre. Tellement bien installé sous la couverture … Il commençait à se redormir. Mais ses plans furent vite changés. Sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Kensi entra :<p>

-Allez debout la marmotte !

-Mmh laisse-moi dormir ! dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Et bah t'es de mauvaise humeur toi !

-Veux dormir !

-Tu ne peux pas ! On doit s'entrainer !

-Mmh, pas envie.

Kensi soupira et enleva brusquement la couverture.

-Merde Kensi !

Il la fixa méchamment.

-Tu peux pas me foutre un peu la paix ? Faut toujours faire ce que tu as envie de faire ! Y en a marre d'accord ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui voulais qu'on s'entraine ce matin.

-Ouais, mais je veux juste dormir OK ? Alors fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi dormir !

Une dispute, pensa Kensi. Encore une. Elle sortit sans plus un mot de la chambre et alla dans le jardin pour s'entrainer.

Deeks râlait encore. Il entendait la musique que Kensi avait mise. Il plia son oreiller contre ses oreilles. Sauf que ça l'énervait encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Déjà, Kensi l'avait énervé en le réveillant et l'obligeant presque à se lever. Voilà qu'en plus elle mettait sa musique ! Deeks balança l'oreiller dans la pièce et se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd dans le jardin.

-Putain Kensi, tu me fais chier avec ta musique ! T'es vraiment égoïste !

-Ce n'est pas fort, répliqua-t-elle agacée.

-Tu te fou de moi ? Je suis sûr que le voisin peut en profiter !

-Abuse pas Deeks !

-Franchement je n'en peux plus je vais rentrer chez moi !

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre eux.

-Et bah rentre, je serais tranquille comme ça !

Deeks qui ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot, et surtout emporté par la colère continua :

-Toute cette merde c'est de ta faute Kensi ! Tu es trop égoïste ! Tu es tellement égoïste que tu as failli nous tuer dans cet accident !

Elle voulut répliquer, mais elle sentit sa voix se casser et les larmes couler.

-Ah pour une fois Kensi Blye n'a rien à répondre hein ? C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu la mémoire ! C'est à cause de toi que je galère comme ça ! C'est …

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il était assez proche pour voir qu'elle pleurait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait été trop loin.

-Kensi ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Va-t'en, marmonna-t-elle.

-Kensi ... Je …

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas finir :

-Va-t'en ! hurla-t-elle.

Il la fixa quelques secondes et rentra dans la maison. Il réunit ses affaires et laissa Kensi. En partant il croisa Julia qui rentrait de sa balade.

-Marty ?

Elle remarqua le sac qu'il tenait.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On s'est disputé.

-Quoi ?

-Vous devriez aller voir votre fille.

Il passa à sa hauteur et attrapa la clenche de la porte :

-Oh et merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Puis il sortit.

Julia encore sous le choc de la nouvelle trouva sa fille dans le jardin, elle s'entrainait toujours.

-Kensi.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien.

-Kensi, répéta-t-elle presque impatiente. Je viens de voir Marty partir. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé.

Mais elle continua de s'entrainer sans faire attention à sa mère. Alors Julia décida d'éteindre la musique.

-Maman ! protesta Kensi.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !

-Deeks n'est qu'un crétin qui ne pense qu'à lui c'est tout !

Julia soupira lourdement.

-Kensi, ce n'est pas en vous disputant que vous allez arranger les choses.

-J'ai été là pour lui et voilà comment il me remercie ? Il m'engueule et me traite d'égoïste ! Tant pis pour lui qu'il aille se faire voir avec sa mémoire de merde !

-C'est déjà ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez eu votre accident.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Mais Kensi en avait marre. Elle balança les poids qu'elle tenait et courra jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et s'enfouille dans son oreiller.

Julia attendit quelques minutes et frappa à la porte.

-Je t'ai fait ton chocolat ma chérie.

-Bon alors tu peux entrer, renifla-t-elle.

Julia s'installa près de sa fille et lui tendit son chocolat. C'était une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly dessus et un marshmallow. Après quelques gorgées, Kensi se sentait mieux.

-Il m'a vraiment fait mal maman.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

-Raconte-moi.

Kensi s'exécuta et recommença à pleurer.

-Kensi calme-toi. Il avait juste envie de dormir. Vous êtes responsable tous les deux. Tu as beaucoup trop insistée et lui a sur-réagi.

-Mais … protesta Kensi qui voulait que sa mère soit de son coté à elle.

-Non Kensi, reconnais tes tords. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de se reposer. Et en ce moment il s'énerve facilement.

-Je sais, soupira Kensi.

-Bon. Par contre il a été trop loin. Mais je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

-Je n'irai pas lui parler !

-Fais comme tu veux.

Elle laissa sa fille seule.

Kensi arriva sereine au NCIS ce lundi matin. Mais elle tomba sur des bureaux vides. Pourtant leurs sacs étaient là. Donc ils étaient là. Voulant savoir si Deeks allait faire le premier pas, elle partit à sa recherche. Elle le trouva au gymnase. Kensi s'arrêta et les observa en silence. Deeks était en train de frapper un sac de sable et G et Sam regardaient.

-Aller, si tu es si énervé que ça entraine toi avec nous ! demanda Sam.

Aucune réponse de la part de Deeks.

-Et puis pourquoi tu te défoule comme ça ? voulu savoir G.

-Suis … énervé… dit-il entre deux coups de poing.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

-Week-end pourri !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna G. Pourtant tu étais chez Kensi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ouais …

-Et, l'encouragea Sam.

-Rien.

-Allez Deeks ! Dis-nous tout.

Deeks regarda G.

-J'ai eu mal tout le week-end, d'accord !

-Quoi ? Tu as encore mal à la tête.

-Ça m'arrive.

Kensi commençait à s'en vouloir de l'avoir chassé de chez sa mère. Même après tout ce temps, Deeks avait encore des séquelles de l'accident. Elle aurait dû être là … Et puis quoi encore, vu ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se lever, parce qu'il avait mal. Mais pourquoi ce crétin ne lui avait pas dit ? Elle soupira et essaya de penser à autre chose.

-Et puis on s'est engueulé avec Kensi.

-Vous êtes trop nuls ! avoua Sam.

-La ferme, répliqua Deeks qui frappait de plus en plus fort contre le sac.

-Tu sais que ce sera plus efficace si tu frappes contre quelqu'un.

-Quoi ?

-Il a raison, continua G. Tu te défouleras mieux en frappant sur Sam !

-Ok !

Sam alla se préparer :

-Ah salut Kensi. Je vais mettre une dérouillée à Deeks, ça te tente de voir ça ?

-Oh que oui !

Elle s'installa en spectateur à coté de G. Ils avaient juste des sous-gants de boxe, des mitaines un peu renforcées.

-Je te promets d'y aller doucement, souris Sam.

Deeks donna un premier coup que Sam esquiva facilement.

-Tu es trop énervé, calme-toi et tu donneras de meilleurs coups.

Mais il n'écouta pas. Ses coups étaient brouillons et il se fatiguait vite. Sam pu répliquer comme il souhaitait. Deeks n'arrivait pas à éviter tous les coups. Heureusement que son adversaire se contenait. Il se préparait de nouveau à frapper Marty, s'attendant à une esquive de sa part. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sam avait déjà lancé son poing quand il vit une expression perdue se dessiner sur le visage de son ami. Marty reçu le coup en pleine figure et s'étala part terre. Il ne bougeait plus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde, ça y est on y est le dernier chapitre … et pour un moment car je suis en panne d'inspiration ! donc pas d'autre fic de prévue pour l'instant … enfin bref merci encore pour me lire toutes les semaines et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Kensi se précipita vers son partenaire :<p>

-Deeks !

Il était allongé par terre et ne bougeait pas. Le coup de Sam l'avait vraiment sonné.

-Sam, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Kensi énervée.

-Il devait l'éviter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. C'était bizarre, il s'est figé comme ça. Et quand j'ai compris qu'il n'éviterai pas le coup c'était trop tard.

-Mais pourquoi s'est-il figé ? interrogea G.

Deeks mit un moment avant de reprendre connaissance. Ses paupières bougèrent rapidement. Puis il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Deeks, ça va ? demanda Kensi.

-Ma tête, gémit-il.

-Désolé vieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça ? voulu savoir Kensi.

-Quoi ?

-Avant que le poing de Sam t'assomme, tu t'es figé, pourquoi ?

Deeks fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler la scène.

-Je … Je crois que je me suis souvenu d'un truc.

-Vraiment ? De quoi ?

-De nous, dit-il en regardant Sam. On s'est déjà battu et y avait du monde autour.

-C'est vrai ça ! Et je t'ai mis K.O, sourit Sam.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça, avoua Deeks. Mais je me souviens t'avoir donné du mal.

-C'est clair ! dit G. Enfin Sam se retenait, il ne voulait pas t'humilier.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais t'as bien entendu !

-Et je me souviens aussi de voiture de police.

-Ah ça … Ouais t'as fait en sorte de me provoquer, on s'est battu et t'avais calculé ton coup pour avoir des voitures de patrouille juste là.

-Je crois que ça me reviens, sourit-il.

-Fallait le dire qu'il suffisait te frapper pour que ta mémoire revienne !

Il fixa Kensi, puis se détourna d'elle.

-Allez G, ils ont des choses à se dire, décida Sam.

Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Kensi s'assit à côté de lui :

-Ça va ta tête ?

-Ouais, enfin je vais surement avoir une bosse !

Un autre instant de silence s'installa, Deeks regarda au loin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Kensi …

Il se tourna vers elle pour voir comment elle réagissait. Et elle ne se ferma pas, donc il continua.

-Je … Désolé. Je suis allé trop loin. Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça …

-Moi aussi j'ai été trop loin … Mais tu m'as fait tellement mal.

Kensi voulu finir sa phrase, mais elle s'arrêta pour contrôler ses émotions.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je conduisais s'était à moi de faire attention ! Et visiblement tu m'en veux et c'est normal ! dit-elle en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

-Kensi, arrête d'accord ? Je suis autant responsable que toi. On est deux dans les disputes. Et faut qu'on arrête ça, ça ne nous réussit pas.

-Ouais. Mais ça fait deux fois que tu me traite d'égoïste.

-Je sais.

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

Il la fixa en silence.

-Je ….

-Deeks, dis-moi s'il te plait, sois sincère avec moi. Tu me le dois.

-Je sais. Et oui Kensi, parfois tu es égoïste. Mais d'habitude ça ne me fait rien, enfin je m'y suis fait. Je sais que tu aimes conduire et que tu aimes avoir le dernier mot. Et d'habitude ça ne me fait rien … Mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur samedi et quand on a eu cet accident aussi. Et …

-Mais tu avais mal hier ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu ne le l'as pas dit ?

-J'en sais trop rien.

-Tu veux me faire croire que t'es un gros dur ! Sourit Kensi en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

Il sourit à Kensi.

-Tu sais c'est bizarre comme sentiment. D'un côté je me dis que je suis vivant et que je crains rien, mais d'un autre côté, y a pleins de trucs que j'ai oublié et apparemment c'est de bons souvenirs. Parfois je me demande si ça va revenir.

-Deeks ?

-Mmh ?

-Excuse-moi.

-A la condition que tu m'excuse aussi et qu'on ne se dispute plus.

-Ok. Et quand tu en auras marre de mon égoïsme tu me le dis ok ?

-Ouais.

-Faut vraiment qu'on discute plus souvent.

Deeks sourit à cette phrase. Mais il fronça aussi les sourcils.

-Ça va ?

-Kensi, justement faut que je te pose une question.

-Ok, vas-y, dit-elle intriguée.

-J'ai un souvenir vague d'une conversation qu'on a eu.

Il s'arrêta cherchant comment formuler sa phrase.

-Et, l'encouragea Kensi.

-Bin… Euh … On était chez moi et euh c'était le soir et euh …

-Deeks !

-Ok, euh … Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Kensi sourit.

-Tu te souviens de ça seulement maintenant ?

-Tu sais à quel point je peux être lent !

-Je sais !

-Et la réponse est non. On n'a rien fait.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant je me souviens de moi sur toi.

-Oui je sais, mais on a un peut discuter et j'avais peur que ça change trop de chose, entre nous et aussi avec les autres au boulot.

-Oh, dit-il un peu déçu.

-Et le lendemain je t'ai demandé quelque chose, tu t'en souviens ?

Il réfléchit un peu :

-D'être patient avec toi. Parce que moi je voulais aller plus vite que toi

-Et bah tu vois quand tu veux !

Il lui sourit.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je ferais de mon mieux. Il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Je suis parti cinq mois en Afghanistan.

-Quoi ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Ok et après ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait peur, mais quand je suis rentrée tu as fait marche arrière. Et voilà.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça, dit-il gêné.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Deeks.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-On peut réessayer ? Je veux dire reprendre à zéro, parce que de tout façon je ne me souviens pas de tout, alors… qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas.

-Je te promets d'être patient et d'y aller à ton rythme, dit-il insistant.

-Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie Deeks et ça tu le sais, mais je … Je

-Ça fait peur, termina-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu sais, je suis aussi flippé que toi !

Kensi sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Deeks était surpris mais en profita et la serra encore plus fort.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-On peut toujours essayer.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Deeks rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Kensi et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
